beinghumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
Werewolves Description Werewolves are creatures born either from two werewolves or their infected by the scratch of a fully transformed or a partially transformed werewolf. People who are infected generally have a heightened sense of smell before and after the full moon, but cannot be distinguished from any other human being except for the scars from the initial attack that turned them into a werewolf. Psychologically, many whom have become werewolves are ashamed of what they have become. This is because no werewolf can control their inner beast, thought there have been occurring moments when they can recall parts of their full moon night. There is one exception to the transformation. If the being in question can trick their body into believing its a full moon they can force their body to change, but such an act will kill you. Werewolves, Children of the Full Moon. Transformation Werewolves, once transformed lose the ability to think like humans and become a savage monster, unable to think beyond that of a rapid wolf. In werewolf form, the beings in question become highly aggressive towards any living creature and are known to attack humans on sight. The transformation itself kills the being in question for nearly a minute, their organs failing as they shrink to work properly in the humans new form. In intense pain, the werewolf will scream up until its vocal cords begin to change. This is the time the pituitary glands expand and release endorphines for a short period of time before they too stop to change. Once the internal changes have ceased the outer begins it's equally harsh transformation. Fangs begin to expands, bone structures crake an reshape into the skelington of a werewolf, fur and claws and a tail begin to grow, the spin becoming longer. Around this time the werewolf has lost it's mind and ripped any form of clothing they may have been wearing at the time. (It's advise that you strip if you do not want to keep replacing your clothing.) After a transformation a werewolf will not remember any events of the night before, except for perhaps a few flashes of memory and emotion. It is important to note that while werewolves attack anything, they will not attack another werewolf whom they have any relationship with. When an eclipse happens all werewolves are forced to transform as if it was a full moon. Werewolves, Children of the Full Moon. Treatment There is no treatment for Lycanthropy. However if you wish to keep from changing any other human than it is advised that you try one of these options. #Create a scent trail using a meat carcass that leads to an isolated location where they know no one will find them. Then they can create another scent trail in the shape of a circle, Hopefully that tricks their wolf form into following the trail all night rather than going to attack live prey. #Taking sleeping pills before tranforming will put the werewolf into a deep sleep all night and is a safer option to allowing themselves to be free in their wolf form. This however appears to lead to anger issues #There is a Possible and this would have to be voted by the admins and b-crats. You could stop from being a werewolf if you and the owner of the maker agreed to kill off the new werewolf's creator. Before the newbie werewolf's first moon, but this would have to be agreed upon by the owners and then the admins and b-crats. Werewolves, Children of the Full Moon. Weaknesses #Cannot cross running water #Silver, though its not clear if it will kill a werewolf. #Stabbing a werewolf in the throat fatally will kill it. #To prevent a werewolf attack plant plenty of Wolfsbane. Werewolves, Children of the Full Moon. Vampires They are enemies, though there are occasions when a marginal few become friends. Wolves whom are pack run as one. Packs Packs Those who run alone sing alone. Loners John Wicker Tobias Summerhawk Loners The pure of Fang and Claw. Purebreds Inactive Category:Species Category:Werewolf